At First Sight
by Bookworm247
Summary: Twelve-year old Naruto struggles to find anyone that loves his red hair as much as he does. Bullied and lonely, the boy hides his problems from his family and friends but most of all Sasuke Uchiha.


**Hey everyone, I know I'm in the middle of writing a long Fanfic but this little one-shot popped into my head I had to write it.**

 **Cute SasuNaru fluff**

* * *

 **At First Sight**

From the moment Kushina Namikaze held her newborn son in her arms she fell in love with him instantly.

As time passed it became evident to both parents who their son took after. Just like his mother, Naruto loved pulling pranks, ramen, and had the same short temper. But the first thing people would point out it that both mother and child had the same vibrant red hair, but unlike his mother's long straight hair, Naruto's was short and spiky just like his father's. Out of all the things Naruto loved to do, the six year old loved brushing his mother's hair.

One sunny day, Kushina sat on the patio and let her adorable son brush her hair. "Mummy's hair is so beautiful." The boy said as the brush glided through her long hair.

Kushina couldn't help but blush at her son's kind words. "You know Naruto, you're the second person to complement my hair," she said rubbing her son's messy hair. "But I do wish you'd have your father's hair," she said softly. Deep down the mother worried that her son would face the same bullying she did at school.

Naruto shook his head at his mother's comment. "No, I want to have beautiful hair just like you mummy." Naruto declared giving his mother a big hug.

Kushina smiled mischievously. "Oh is that so, not if the tickle monster has anything to say about it." Before Naruto could run away from her, the mother grabbed her adorable son and began blowing raspberries on his stomach. "Give me your hair Naruto." she bellowed in a deep voice.

"No, you can't have my hair." Naruto laughed. "Go away tickle monster!"

* * *

Naruto would never forget first time he hated his hair. During a shopping trip his mother bumped into her best friend and began nattering away with the the woman. Like any child his age, Naruto quickly grew boarded of waiting for his mother and wandered off to look at the toys. "I'll just play here for a minute then I'll go find mummy," he promised. As the six year-old kicked a ball around, the blue-eyed boy noticed two woman staring at him. Naruto could just make out what the pair were saying.

"Just look at the state of that child's hair," one of the woman tutted.

The pulmp woman beside her nodded in agreement. "What kind of mother would dye their child's hair in the first place?" She asked, fixing the child a cold gaze.

After the hearing the cruel comments, Naruto lost interest in the ball. "Maybe I should go look for mummy now," he decided. When Naruto walked away from the two woman Naruto saw his mother standing behind him. The boy ran into his mother's open arms. "Sorry mummmy, I didn't mean to wander off, I just wanted to play with the ball." He apologised hugging her neck tightly.

"Shh, it's ok sweetheart," she soothed. "Mikoto, could you hold Naruto for a moment while I talk to these two woman?" She asked.

After knowing her best friend for years, Mikoto Uchiha knew better than to stand in Kushina's way. "Of course, but try not to make a scene." She asked.

Living up to her childhood nickname the red hot-blooded habanero walked right up to the two woman that had insulted her child. "I'll have you know that's my son's natural hair colour!" She screeched. "How dare you upset my beautiful baby!" The irate mother took some satisfaction when both woman coward.

From the safety of Mikoto's arms Naruto watched his mother yelling. Whenever his mother became angry her long hair seemed to come alive. "Mummy's scary when she's angry." The boy said.

Sensing Naruto's fear Mikoto tried to calm her best friend. "Kushina, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Her friend said gently. "Don't listen to those two Naruto's alright I'm sure he knows he has beautiful hair." She said trying to pull her friend away from her two victims.

On this occasion, the mother was in no mood to listen to her logical friend's wisdom. "Not until they apologise to my baby!" She seethed.

"It's ok mummy, they're just jealous my hair's pretty." Naruto said poking his younger out at the rude pair.

"You see Naruto's not upset." Mikoto said.

Naruto wanted to tell them both their words had hurt, but he didn't want his mother to get into trouble.

* * *

It wasn't until the first day of school that Naruto thought about his hair again. But unlike the incident in the shop, his mother wasn't there to protect him from the cruel comments this time.

"Watch where you're going tomato."

"Maybe you should get a job as a traffic light."

Despite the constant name calling, Naruto didn't tell ether of his parents about the bullying nor would he let his tormentors see him cry at school. During the day, Naruto would keep smiling until he got home where the boy would hide in his room and cry into his pillow. One morning, Naruto finally had enough and decided to wear a hat to school.

Just like everyday, Naruto met his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, at the school entrance. Whenever Naruto saw Sasuke, his friend was always surrounded by an army of fan girls. ". Naruto hesitated when he saw Sakura standing next to his friend. "Maybe I'll talk to Sasuke later," he decided. Just when Naruto thought he'd avoided aother confrontation Sakura spotted him. "Too late," he muttered. As Sakura walked towards him, the redhead braced himself for the cruel comment.

"Hey look it's the traffic..." Half way through her insult Sakura stopped. "Erm, nice hat Naruto, see...you later Sasuke-Kun." The girl quickly walked away from the crowd.

Naruto watched as one of his worst tormentors left without making one comment about his hair. "That was strange, Sakura's never been nice to me before. Maybe she just wanted to impress Sasuke." He reasoned.

Sasuke was one of the few people that never said anything about his hair. "What's with the hat?" The raven asked.

"Nothing," Naruto deined. "Come on let's just get to class before Iruka starts yelling at us again."

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's last comment. "Last time I checked Iruka only yelled at you," he pointed out.

Naruto refused to take the hat off even in class, every once in a while Naruto caught Sasuke giving him odd looks. The two friends barely spoke to each other until lunch. While waiting in line in the cafeteria Sasuke yanked the hat off Naruto's head exposing his red locks. Naruto desprately tried to grab the hat from Sasuke but the boy lifted the hat out of his reach. "What are you doing teme, give it back!" He demanded.

Like always Sasuke seemed to enjoy tormenting his friend. "No, I'm not giving it back." He said smirking. "Why do you want it this much anyway?"

Naruto's didn't just keep his parents that in the dark about about his troubles at school. Not even his best friend knew about the cruel things the other childern said. "It's none of your business, teme." Naruto snapped jumping up to tray and retrieve his hat. The twelve year-old noticed the other students were starting to whisper to one another. "Come on just give it back, you don't want to be seen hanging out with a tomato do you?" He asked.

Sasuke silenced the entire hall with his infamous Uchiha glare. "Naruto how long have you known me?" The boy asked.

Naruto gave his oldest friend an odd look. "What is this twenty questions?" He asked.

Sasuke seemed to be losing his patience with the. "Just answer the question usuratonkachi." He ordered.

Naruto flinched at the old nickname. "Since I was two months old." He answered at last. "But I don't get what that's got to do with anything."

The raven smiled at Naruto's bemused face and leaned and began whispering into Naruto's ear, "Well then, you should already know how much I love tomatoes." He whispered.

Naruto's face turned as red as his hair. "You...love...tomatoes?" The boy was reminded of something his mother said to him years ago.

 _"Mummy, what happened to the the first person that loved your hair?" He asked._

 _Naruto could always remember the look of happiness on his mother's face. "I married him." She smiled._

* * *

 **Wheww so glad I got that off my chest, its been going around in my head for nearly two days. I so wished Naruto had inherited his mothers hair. He'd have looked so cute.**


End file.
